


Trainspotting

by DerpyDots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Insomniac Woozi, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Train Station, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyDots/pseuds/DerpyDots
Summary: Jihoon stood up as he looked at the clock, his heart starting to race at the same time his mind woke up once again. More people walked in on the station now, lining up to climb on the train once it arrived. Jihoon stepped closer to where the crowd was, tiptoeing in hopes of finding what he actually looked forward to.  Who he looked forward to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of an EXO story I wrote a few years back that is now long lost on my old AFF account.
> 
> Song recommendation: James Blunt's "You're Beautiful"

* * *

 

**_4:55 AM_ **

Jihoon sighed as he forced himself out of bed, his whole body feeling heavy with the weight of several sleepless nights. He groaned as he made his way into his bathroom, eyes stinging once he flicked on the light. He tried not to look at himself in the mirror, knowing the dark circles under his eyes had worsen with every sleepless night that went by. Jihoon had trouble sleeping at night ever since he could remember, his mind was always too busy as soon as his head hit the pillow. The prospect of a sweet night filled with sleep was something he had forgotten about long time ago, replaced only with every single conversation he happened to hear during his day, or the lecture his professor had given in class.

 

“It could be worse.” He had found himself saying one day when his friend, SeungCheol, told him to see a doctor about it. “At least my head doesn’t hurt.” Jihoon deemed that conversation over once he brought his cup of coffee up to his lips. Two thirds milk and one third of actual coffee, he couldn’t bring himself to caffeinate his tired body.

 

**_5:09 AM_ **

He made sure to properly lock the door to his small studio apartment, typing in the correct security code before walking down the three flights of stairs in his building. He had wrapped the scarf his brother had gotten him last Christmas around his neck, covering himself from the cold November weather.

 

Jihoon nodded his head towards the guard at the entrance, stuffing his hands inside his pockets as soon as he stepped outside, the sky still dark and the streetlights the only thing illuminating his path towards the subway station.

 

There weren’t many people on the station, just the sleepy-eyed students on their way to school or the suited-up business men. Jihoon kept his gaze low as he made his way to one of the benches, sitting down even if the sound of the upcoming train became louder.

 

He watched as the crowd climbed in the train, sighing once the doors closed. It was Jihoon’s favorite part, watching as the train sped up and zoomed out of the station, the light breeze shutting off the incessant noise that clouded Jihoon’s head.

 

His classes began after nine in the morning, but Jihoon had figured out that the only time when his mind went completely silent was when he watched the subway trains leaving the station. Jihoon felt his body relax when his ears were left buzzing with the overwhelming silence that enveloped the station once it emptied out. A content smiled made its way to his lips as he let his head rest against the cool walls of the station, trying to savor the few minutes of peace he got before his mind went wild again.

 

**6:15 AM**

Jihoon stood up as he looked at the clock, his heart starting to race at the same time his mind woke up once again. More people walked in on the station now, lining up to climb on the train once it arrived. Jihoon stepped closer to where the crowd was, tiptoeing in hopes of finding what he actually looked forward to.

 

A sigh of relief left his lips as soon as he caught a glimpse of bleached hair and bright colored headband. “There he is…” he mumbled low enough for no one to hear. Right on the other side of the station, waiting for the train to go on the opposite way, stood a boy who looked to be around Jihoon’s age, his wild bleached hair sporting a red-white-blue bandana that gave him a 90’s idol feel that Jihoon liked more than he was willing to admit.

 

Emptying his head wasn’t the only reason why Jihoon came into the station so early in the morning, it was also to see _him_. Jihoon had first seen him a couple of week back, one of his eyebrows had raised as he looked at the other’s hair, it made the other boy stand out amongst the crowd of dark haired people around him. His uniqueness was what brought Jihoon in, like he was some sort of candlelight in the middle of the night. Jihoon wanted nothing more than to walk closer to that light.

 

He had always rolled his eyes at the mere mention of love at first sight, deeming it a bunch of superficial crap every time he listened one of his friends say it. But people always said that the thing you diss the most is what you truly need. Jihoon confirmed this the second time he found himself looking at the bleached hair stranger standing on the opposite side of the station, his heart skipping a beat and the corners of his mouth itching to smile.

 

The stranger never looked up from his phone, and Jihoon didn’t know if he was glad or upset about it. It wasn’t until he saw the train arrive on the opposite site that he began to wonder what would it be like if the stranger looked his way, will he smile? Will he freak out?

 

Jihoon wanted to know.

 

\--

 

Days went by, the morning chill started to become more bearable as winter merged with spring and with it Jihoon’s crush bloomed. He always looked forward to his early trips to the station, clearing his head being the main reason he had before but now, even if he wasn’t willing to admit it, he searched amongst the sea of people for that headful of bleached hair on the other side.

 

There were days when the other man wouldn’t show up, leaving Jihoon to mop around the station until he boarded his train. But most days he would go on with his days feeling as if he had gotten a night long sleep.

 

Jihoon found himself wondering what it would be like if he happened to meet the blonde man. What would happen if he looked up in hopes of finding the other standing on the opposite side only for the blonde to be standing right beside him, smiling down at Jihoon. Will the blonde admit that he knew about Jihoon’s staring all along? Will he play dumb? Maybe they would find out over coffee, their schedules be damned.

 

Jihoon knew that he would happily accept that invitation, looking forward to actually talk with his reason of waking up every day. The blonde might be more of a hot cocoa kind of person, but that’s okay, Jihoon will still like him nonetheless.

 

That first coffee “date” might turn into a regular thing, both of them getting together to eat at different places. Some of them more quirky and others more quiet. Jihoon wasn’t the type to text regularly, but he would be willing to change that once the blonde gave him his number.

 

He believed that the blonde will be the first one to make it exclusive, slipping the “boyfriend” word first, and Jihoon felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach just thinking about it. He knew that his friends wouldn’t believe it once he told them their story, not even if he brought the blonde to introduce him. Jihoon knew that SeokMin and SeungKwan might hit it off with him right away, causing a ruckus everytime their whole group got together.

 

Jihoon wouldn’t mind letting the other move in with him, his apartment wasn’t the biggest out there but they would manage. He never knew he would be one for domestic life, but the smile on the blonde’s face every morning will tell him otherwise.

 

Years will go by and their relationship might get stronger every day. Their friends will start to get marry and it’ll probably spark that desire in the blonde. Jihoon knew he would cry once the other proposes to him, nothing too fancy, just the two of them in their apartment. They will fly to Canada with just their close friends and their parents to watch them get marry, smiling even if their union might still not be legal in their motherland.

 

Married life would not be so different to what they already had before, they might have been living together for a while before they tied the knot. And the next big step for them will be starting a family.

 

Jihoon grew up with an older brother who he still loves dearly, and the blonde might have a sibling or two, so it will not be a surprise when the idea of having children get brought up into their conversation. “Let’s do it.” Jihoon already knew he would fall in love with the blonde all over again once they agreed on starting a family.

 

Raising a little daughter will be a challenge for both of them but they will love every second of it. The blonde might want their little sunshine to take on ballet, but Jihoon knows their daughter won’t have any of it. Their little girl will grow up surrounded with their friend’s own children, their get togethers becoming more crowded each time. Jihoon knows those will be the happiest days of his life.

 

Their daughter will grow more each every day, becoming a beautiful lady in the blink of an eye. She will eventually decide to study abroad, breaking their hearts once she tells them. Jihoon knows the blonde will be the one to cry after hearing the news, but he will also be the one who supports their baby girl’s decision the most.

 

Jihoon will be the one to cry once they drop her off at the airport, making sure she is out of sight before his tears fall down his cheeks. It will be just the two of them once again, making them feel as if they were in their twenties. Of course, they will talk with their little sunshine as much as the time difference allows them.

 

Their daughter will flight back home for the holidays, bringing along the man she wishes to spend her life with. Jihoon will feel as if he was soaring the skies, happy for their baby girl who now was a grown woman. Everything new on their lives will remind Jihoon that he hadn’t worried about his sleepless nights ever since the blonde came into his life, bringing him peace.

 

**6:15 AM**

 

The train left the station at the same time it did every single morning, making Jihoon look up in hopes of finding that same blonde head on the other side. He already felt the corners of his lips itching to lift at the mere sight of him.

 

Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat when the blonde looked up from his phone, making eye contact with him. _It’s finally happening_ , Jihoon thought. That day might the day when his fantasy came true, he could already feel his heart beating and his cheeks warming up. He lifted his hand tentatively, eyes widening when the blonde looked away and smiled as a tall man with red hair walked up to him and _kissed_ him right there on the station.

 

**6:20 AM**

 

The next train blocked him from the sight and Jihoon couldn’t be grateful enough. He spun on the heels of his feet, eager to get out of the station. He clenched his eyes as he walked out, feeling his mind overflowing with noise and the back of his eyes stinging with the upcoming headache and the tears that Jihoon didn’t fight back.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through a writer's block for a few weeks now and I tried to overcome it with this, it got better after I got back from KCon Mexico...Eric Nam singing "Body" helped a lot. Stan him. Stan talent.
> 
> I'm currently in talks of creating a Meanie story with WOOZIsDarling, Mingyu at the Fashion Show made us go nuts ;;
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are truly TRULY appreciated!!


End file.
